LoveDoll
by Madam Ionah
Summary: Any and all Winx Club characters are owned by Iginio Straffi and his company Rainbow S.r.l. in co-production with Rai Fiction, including Icy and Valtor. Reader desecration advised. Inbox me for your choice! All chapter choices will be available at the end of the game!
1. prologue

Unannounced to the living, there is a world between theirs and the world of the dead. In this limbo, life is the most precious substance and the undead are willing to do anything to obtain even a shred of it. Had Icy known that the shadow before her had planned, she would have grabbed her sisters and ran, but now she is stuck in this limbo in the possession of Valtor; he is the only one keeping her safe from the mob of undead outside his mansion walls, which are ready to tear her to pieces for her life. She knows Valtor is not doing this for her good; she is his possession, his privet piece of life, and she is his to do with as he pleases.

This is a smutty literature mini game. The rules are simple: at the end of each chapter, the ready is given two options to choose from. The option most requested will be followed but be careful! Your choices will affect the direction of the story INCLUDING the ending.

Option choices close 10 days after the posting of each chapter. If no choice is made, the game ends.

Option 1:

A: Start the Game

B: No thanks

Count Down to close of Option 1:

Day: 10


	2. Chapter 1

You have selected Option A: Start the Game

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Valtor grimaced at the filthy red-haired merchant before him but bit his lip; the thing inside the large box behind her was too valuable to give up. It had been a full year since he arrived in this world of perpetual twilight; in this limbo. Caught between the world of the living and the dead was agonizing to his mind; he was alive, he could move and speak and think, but the one thing he couldn't was feel. Since he came to Limbo, he has no wants or needs; he never felt hungry, tired, or board but he also never felt satisfied or joy. All that resided within him was an agonizing void; he knew it shouldn't be there and this bothered him, but the thing inside the box was going to fill the void. Within the box the merchant brought was life. "She is in excellent condition and very pretty. My good sir, I assure you, you won't be disappointed with her. There is no sickness within her and she is in the prime of her time." Said the merchant while moving behind the box, ready to open it and seal the deal. This wasn't the merchant's first sale. She had sold countless living people to the undead if they could afford it, and never once had she lost a sale. She knew the undead hated the emptiness within them and she knew that life was the only way to cure this pitiful state. The undead would do anything for a shred of life to take the emptiness away, even if it only lasted a short while. The idea that the undead consumed the living came from the actions the undead would take when presented with a living being. The undead could sense the essence of life for miles and would swarm like wasps at it; most often tearing a piece of the living victim off for their personal possession before another undead took it from them.

Knowing all this, she always made sure to hide the living victim from public view and to never let a client touch the merchandise until they paid her. With one swift motion, she opened the large, coffin-like box to present the goods. To say Valtor was surprised at what he found within the box would be an understatement. The merchant was right, she was young and healthy, but that was not what caught his attention; he knew this woman inside the box, she had once served him before his untimely death, and she had abandoned him when he was losing his battle against the fairies. Before him, lying unconscious in the box, lay the oldest of the three Trix witches. Before him lay the ice-magic wielding witch he knew as Icy.

The merchant smiled to herself; her undead client had taken the bait, now it was time to real in her profits. "Now, sir, I know your first living purchase is a big moment and I hate to spoil the mood, but before I can hand this pretty thing to you, we must discuss the subject of my pay. It is such a hassle to obtain a healthy living being and bring them to Limbo; not to mention all the undead I had to fight off to bring her here."

Begrudgingly, he tore his eyes from her to address the merchant. "Of course, my apologies I almost forgot; you are right, she is a fine specimen. What did you have in mind in terms of pay?"

"Well…" the merchant's eyes surveyed the grand entrance hallway; richly decorated with antique furniture and glamorous oil paintings. "Money would be the best, but I can't use that where I am going…" suddenly, her eyes fell upon a glass case that held a valuable piece of jewelry; it was an ornate necklace made from diamonds and pearls, the pendant being a plum-sized Russian emerald. No doubt it was meant to be an eye-catcher, and catching her eyes it did. "What is this pretty piece?" she approached the case without hesitation.

"That? It belonged to the Russian royal family. More specific, it belonged to Empress Alexandra Feodorovna. If you are looking at the emerald alone, you won't get that much for it. On the open market, African and Indian emerald is more popular; the Russian isn't even given the name 'emerald', they are called Russian chrome diopsides. The only value you could get would be from the chain; it has a more historic value, but that varies depending on who you are selling it to. If you absolutely must have it, it is yours, but if you are seeking true value, I would suggest anything else within this mansion." His suggestion fell on deaf ears as the merchant tore open the glass case.

"This will be plenty for me. She is all yours!" said the merchant, eagerly grabbing the necklace and shoving it into her pocket, "All I recommend is that you don't let her out. The others would do anything for a piece of her." With that, the merchant ran out of the mansion before her client could change his mind about the payment, leaving him alone with his new prize and Valtor wasted no time in inspecting her. It had been a full year since he had seen her, and she hadn't changed a bit. Her skin was still a delicate pale and her hair still long and silvery. The merchant had replaced her clothes with a coarse sack that was cut to fit; it barely covered her body and exposed her long smooth legs all the way up to the curve of her butt. The merchant had also taken her jewelry and hairband, giving her the appearance of an angle in beggars clothing, but this didn't bother him in the slightest. He hadn't bought her for her looks or for the connection they once had, he bought her for her life; the near presence of it ebbed the void and for once since he got to Limbo, he could feel and what he felt was excitement. It brought a smile to his lips. Kneeling beside her, he rested his hand on her knee; its living warmth spreading to his hand. His excitement grew when he ran his hand up her thy and felt her pulse underneath her soft skin. He desired to feel more and placed his roaming hand on her chest, between her breast to feel her beating heart. In life, he hadn't given his own beating hears a second thought; it has always been there, but now, with her heart just inches below his hand, he cherished its sensation against his palm. He closed his eyes and focused on the rhythmic beat against his hand; it was slow, steady, and strong. Kneeling beside her with his eyes closed, he another sensation greeted him; her hair still carried the scent of the living world. She still smelled of the cool crisp air and blooming flowers. Slowly he opened his eyes and noticed a stray blue flower caught in her silver-white hair. Gently he plucked it from her hair; its pale-blue petals felt silk smooth against his fingers. For a moment, he felt sorry for the merchant; here in Limbo, she had given him a treasure troth of life and all she got for it was a necklace, but then another thought crossed his mind. He hadn't given it much thought before, but now that Icy was here, what was he to do with her?

He could not just keep her unconscious like this forever, he would eventually have to wake her. If she were awake, she would surely try to run. Perhaps he could convince her to stay if he told her how the undead would react to her presence in Limbo. Even so, what was he to do with her? The dust in the mansion never bothered him; Limbo was full of that, he didn't need a cook, he never ate, and he didn't need a conversation partner as there was nothing to talk about in his undead realm. Watching her chest rise and fall with each breath as he still held his hand against her heart, another thought crossed his mind. In life, he had never given sex a thought; his mind was occupied with world conquest. Now, in this undead realm, the thought of having his way with her sounded entertaining; at the very least it would give him something to do.

Slowly, he moved his hand from her heart to cup one of her breasts. It too felt warm and soft against his touch. Gently he squeezed and watched as her body reacted with blushing cheeks and hardening nipples. It brought another smile to his lips and he squeezed it again; receiving a light moan from her. He could feel his lust for her living body grow and carefully, he dared to kiss her; her pink lips feeling as soft as they appeared made him wonder about the rest of her. In life, he had not fancied her much; she was stubborn and criticized his every decision, he still despised her for that and secretly he had hoped for one of her younger sisters. Darcy and Stormy both yearned for his affection and both were more complacent then Icy.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light groan from the women beneath him. Slowly, he moved away from her as she slowly opened her eyes. Icy, groaning from a stinging pain at her temple, she wanted nothing more than to find comfort. Comfort was not something she would find when opening her eyes. Once she and Valtor's eyes met, she screamed in terror. Her heart sank, her knees grew weak, and an ice-cold chill ran down her spine as she saw the dead man before her smile at her. "Good morning Icy, I hope you had a restful sleep." Valtor chuckled and stood up to help her out of the box. As expected, Icy fought his grip and tried to run, but he managed to quickly grab her and pull her against his body. The sensation of her writhing body against his excited him even more. "Now, now my dear, don't be frightened, I won't hurt you." With her back pressed against her, he ran his hand down the front of her body; she felt even better to his touch when moving.

"THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE!" she cried and fought free of his freezing grip. She felt horrified, confused, and disorientated. The last she remembered was approaching shadowy women on her trip home with her sisters and now she was in a dark hallway with a dead man watching her. Valtor followed of, of course, as the moment she left his touch the void began to return to his chest. Running around like a chicken with its' head cut off, Icy suddenly found herself in an office looking room with large bay windows to the backyard of the mansion. Panting heavily and with a heart racing like a wild horse, her eyes caught sight of a silver letter opener on the solid oak desk. Out of instinct, she grabbed it and held it close; she knew Valtor had died and yet there he was when she opened her eyes. There was no way he was dead; dead people do not speak or move; he had to have faked his death and she wanted nothing to do with him. In the bay windows, she caught sight of herself and along with fear, rage-filled her veins. She could not believe what she saw; he had stripped her of her clothes and put her into rags. This sick bastard had taken the liberty to undress her.

"I see you found my personal office." The deep voice behind her almost made her jump out of her skin and she quickly turned to face Valtor aiming the blade at his chest. "Now, my dear, do you think a simple blade is going to frighten me?" casually he approached her walking right up to the tip of the blade as if daring her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What should Icy do?

Option A: Stab Valtor and run.

Option B: Drop the Knife and run.


	3. --Option Difficulties--

Option: A&B both have 1 vote, but only one can be followed at a time. Please cast your vote for final selection.


	4. Chapter 2b

You have selected Option B: Drop the knife and run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Surely, he must have lost his mind!_ Icy thought as the tip of the blade pressed against Valtor's chest. Hesitantly, she took a step back; truly, she hated him, but never had she thought of killing him. In response, Valtor stepped closer to her. Again, Icy took a step back, but this time he responded by grabbing Icy's wrist and pushing the blade harder against his chest. "If you have the gull to threaten me, then you better execute." His said in a deep voice, never breaking his gaze from her's. Like the first time their eyes met, her heart raced and her knees shook, her inner core shuttering from his confidence.

Trembling, her hand releases the silver blade; its' pitiful clank barely registering. In shame, Icy dropped her gaze, wanting nothing more than to make him stop staring at her. It made her feel small. "Don't feel bad, my dear, in truth you could have stabbed me a thousand fold and it would have done nothing." Without releasing her wrist, Valtor picked up the blade and presented it to her, "try it again."

Taking her opportunity, Icy broke free of Valtor's grasp and rushed to one of the bay windows in the hopes to escape. She had barely managed to undo the latch, when she felt a hand grab hold of her shoulder and spin her, pressing her back against the window and keeping her from escape. Seeing the surprise and fear in the young witch's eyes, Valtor decided to play the role of the gentleman. "Now, my dear, as much as I can understand your want to flee, might I suggest waiting until you know where you are."

"Well, then where am I?" she hissed as she readied her hand for an ice attack, but nothing happened. "What, my magic, why can't I use it?"

"That is just another quirk of this world," he chucked at her surprise, "No matter how powerful you were in life, here you are completely powerless." Slowly he released her shoulder when he felt she was not going to run away. "My I welcome you to Limbo?"

The young witch's eyes widened in shock and confusion; there was no way Limbo was real, but it would explain why her magic failed her. "I don't believe you. I can't, there is no such place as Limbo." This only earned her another chuckle from the wizard.

"Then I guess I should demonstrate." With that, he approached the heavy oak desk; laying his hand flat on it, he glanced over his shoulder only once to check that she was watching before plunging the silver letter-opener down, pinning his hand against the desk. Icy screamed in fright, thinking this man had completely lost his mind, but this fear was short lived when the wound failed to produce a drop of blood. Curious, she approached him as he pulled the blade from his hand; his glove showed the damage and so did his hand, but there was no blood. "You see, being undead has its' benefits; you can't feel a single ounce of pain, but that is also Limbo's greatest curse. Here, none of the inhabitance can feel anything; you are provided with everything you could have dreamed of in life, but of it has meaning. Here, you cannot want, need, or feel. It is maddening."

Still unnerved, Icy crossed her arms in a vaine attempt to appear confident. "I can feel…"

"of course, you can, you are alive. It is the undead that can't. For you, this world could be a twilight paradise if you can survive it."

"Survive?"

"Yes, survive. You see, the undead can sense unprotected life for miles. If you were to set foot outside these walls, you would be warmed by the undead within minutes."

"You mean, the stuff in those horror movies is real? The dead eat people."

"In a way they do. The only thing that can bring a shred of sensation to the undead is something living. Since living things are so rare here and hundreds of undead fight for a single piece of it, many have resorted to consume their share before someone else could take it from them." At this, icy began to shutter. The thought of being eaten alive had always frightened her and, thought she hoped he was lying to her, the thought of hundreds of undead biters being kept away from her by a few thin walls unnerved her.

"why am I here and how did I get here? All I remember is being on my way home with my sisters."

"That fault, I do take credit for. I asked a special merchant to bring me something living. Had I known they would bring you here, I would have never given the order. I was quite surprised when I opened the box and found you in it." At this, the young witch shot him an angry look; not only was he at fault for her plight, but she wasn't even a pleasant surprise. Surely, he would have been pleasantly surprised, it he found one of her sisters in that box. "As for how you got here. I have no idea. I have never been able to fully follow that merchant. I suggest, for now, that you relax and try to keep a clear head."

"So, just so I have this right, you commissioned a merchant to get you something living, and they brought me to you."

"Correct, and by the looks of it, they helped themselves to your cloths," he made a gesture for her to follow. "On that note, you probably wish to get dressed properly; I'll show you to your room." Icy bluntly refused.

"I am not following you to ANY room. I wish to leave. I am sure I can find my way out safely." Inwardly groaning, Valtor faked a smile and gestured to the door on the other end of the hallway.

"Then, may I suggest you leave via the front door? The backyard is walled in." as expected, Icy ran right past him and to the door. He was not planning on loosing his new treasure, but a good scare might persuade her to stay. Constantly chasing after her was annoying. Casually, he followed as Icy unlocked the front door and rushed out.

Outside, the sight of hundreds of Victorian and European style houses, cloaked in twilight and dead vegetations gave her the feeling of being in a ghost-town. The curved road before her, completely void of life, she chose to slow to a light jog; an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach. Except for her heartbeat and her breath, there wasn't a single sound. Cautiously, she looked over her shoulder, only for a moment to ensure Valtor wasn't following her, and that moment was long enough for someone to run into her. Both figures it the hard cobblestone road. Looking down, Icy realized she had just run over an elderly women.

"Sorry, I gotta go." She panted, trying to get back on her feet, but the elderly women quickly grabbed hold of Icy's legs, causing her to hit the ground again. Confused and frightened, she tried to scramble away from the women, but soon she was on top of her with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Life! You have Life! Give it to me!" the women's eyes reflected pure hunger and longing. In a panic, Icy tried to push the women off her, but it was as if she were being attacked by a statue. Quickly, she began to cry in fear as the old women's toothless mouth nipped at flailing arms. Behind the women, Icy could see another figure approaching and through tear blurred eyes, Icy couldn't see who it was. Crying out in fear, she tightly shut her eyes and waited for inevitable bite, but the bite never came. Instead, the weight of the women was lifted off her and someone grabbed by her arm and helped her onto her feet. Opening her eyes, she saw Valtor; he had followed her. For a moment, her heart rose with hope; hope that she might live to see another day, but that was cut short when she saw the glisten of the silver knife in his other hand. She froze, as he brought the sharp edge up to her face; surely, he planned to deliver her a mercy kill. Frozen, she didn't even flinch when Valtor grabbed hold of a strand of her hair; surely, it was just a way to restrain her to cute her throat.

With one swift motion, Valtor chopped off a few strands of her hair. He did not mind losing a few strands of her, if it meant a clean get away. Throwing the hair at the old women, who was crawling towards them, Valtor grabbed a tight hold on Icy's wrist and rushed to get her back the mansion. Icy dared look back only once and saw the elderly women kneeling on the ground, frantically picking up the loos strands and far behind the women, a crowed began to form. With her heart frantically racing in her chest, she urged Valtor to run faster, but he refused; his iron grip refusing to let her go faster. "If we run faster, they will sense you more. I urge you to keep calm until you see the mansion's front door."

All around them, figures began to stir in the distance and the fear in Icy's heart grew more and more. Again, she dared to look back, and gasped when she saw a small army of shambling figures gaining on them. Some had gotten distracted by the hair, but most had known not to bother with that diversion. Just when it seemed that the undead army would catch them, Valtor lead Icy into a mad dash for the door and within seconds, she was back inside, and the door locked behind her. With adrenaline quickly wearing off, Icy sank to her knees, gasping for air and shaking uncontrollably. She didn't even notice Valtor moving up to kneel beside her. "I had warned you about the danger, but, now that you know, I hope you won't attempt such a stunt again." His plan had worked; surely, she would never try to flee again. Being so close to her, he could sense her racing heart and trembling muscles. Slowly, he let his eyes wonder over her; despite the lightless gloom of the windowless hallway, he could see the fine curvature of her form. With small delight, he noticed one of her shoulder straps had torn in the scuffle, revealing the smooth swell of her breasts. Furthermore, he noticed how her newly cut bangs and he had to complement himself for the way he managed to cut her hair so it framed her face perfectly. Also, he noticed how, without her signature heavy make-up, her eyes appeared larger and brighter then he remembered. He wanted to let his eyes wonder more, but that would have ended any illusion of being a gentleman. "Here, you look cold." With that, he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

As her adrenaline wore off, fatigue hit her and for a moment, the sensation of its warmth delighted her. Lost in momentary comfort, she had not noticed Valtor get and offer her a hand. "My dear, you have had a rough day. I suggest you get some rest." Carefully, she took hold and let him guide her up the stairs of the mansion. "I have the notion that you prefer a room with a window for fresh air. The first and second, with the exception of the access to the backyard, has no windows." Icy only responded with a silent nod of her head. Soon, she found herself at the threshold of a gorgeously decorated room; its' windows stretch from floor to ceiling with deep blue curtains, dark wood flooring, large ornate furniture that fit the floor, and a canopy bed cloaked in blue fitting. "This is the blue room, I thought you might like it." Again, Icy only nodded with her eyes half closed. Valtor let his eyes wonder over her again; in the twilight from the large windows bathed her in a deep purple blue, giving her skin a smooth percaline appearance.

Unfortunately, she noticed his gaze and, finally noticing her torn strap, she crossed her arms over her chest to hinder his gaze. "Could you please not stare at me like that?" her cheeks began to grow red. The longer he looked, the more his desire grew for her. Quickly and passionately, he pressed his lips against her, pulling her against his chest so she could not push away. This close, he could sense her calming heart begin to gallop within her chest; the sensation of her life grew his lust for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Option A: Give into the lust and have sex.

Option B: Pull away and let her rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author note:** option B won 4:3. Do not worry option A voters, all chapter options will be unlocked after the initial play through. If you are wondering where Bloom is, she does not know of the missing Trix yet.


	5. Chapter 3a

You have selected Option 3A: Give into lust and have sex

XXXXX

A deafening silence blew out her hearing, her face grew a strawberry red, and her lips trembled from his cold touch; of everything, she could have expected from her old acquaintance and crush, a kiss was not on the list. With a galloping heart, she pulled  
herself from his embrace and tore Valtor's jacket from her shoulders, ignoring the torn shoulder strap. "Umm…here is you jacket; thank you for the room. I want to take a shower…where is the bathroom?" she kept her eyes to the ground, unsure of what  
to do with herself. Without a word, Valtor pointed to a door behind her, Icy only breaths a quick "thank you" before rushing into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. To say he felt crushed, is an understatement Barely parted from her, he  
felt the void creeping back into his soul; life was just a door apart from him and he was not going to let her get away. It was only after hearing the running water from the shower that the smirk returned to his lips; he realized that, in her hurry  
to get away, she had forgotten to take any clothing with her. Working quietly, he hung his coat up, placed his boots by the door, and laid his shirt over a chair before standing in front of the bathroom door, only needing to wait for her.

He need not wait long before the sound of water stopped and he could hear her giving off a hushed curse as she realized her mistake. For Valtor, it was a chore not to chuckle. Before long, the bathroom door swung open and a wet and towel covered witch  
stepped out; without watching her step, she walked right into Valtor, who held her in a tight embrace, close to his bare chest. All she could do in her shock was gasp. "What, you thought I would leave without properly putting you to bed?" he said  
and pulled her by a chin into another kiss. Icy, tried to fight, but her arms were pinned between her and Valtor. He could feel her racing heart and her trembling knees; it was accelerating. Icy gasped when she felt something hard press against her  
and, again, she tried to struggle free of his grasp, but he has a statue like grip on her. For Valtor, it was easy to carry her to the bed and gently laid her on it. Taking her chance, Icy attempted to get away by kicking him in the chest, but it  
barely nudged him and only served to loosen the knot of her towel.

"Now, my dear, this is no way to behave unless, "he smirked, "this is your first time." He gripped her knees, parting them and positioning himself between them. "Don't be afraid, I'll try not to hurt you." He assured her and pressed himself against her  
seeking another kiss, but Icy turns away from him. In response, he chose to kiss the side of her neck, sensing her pulse just beneath her skin. This close to her, his need for her grew and her life drove the void into the distant back of his mind.  
Fighting against his desire, he pulls himself away from her long enough to pull her towel from her body; exposing her fine porcelain skin, smooth curves, her teardrop shaped breasts, and her soft pink nipples. Quickly, Icy tries to cover herself,  
but Valtor pins her wrists down, allowing his eyes to wander over her fine body. He had to admit to himself, she was a beautiful woman and he secretly wished he had given her more attention in life. "You are a very beautiful woman." He muttered, under  
his breath and kissed his way from her jawline down to her collarbone; breathing in the scent of her damp skin and finding it most agreeable.

Icy tries to hold back a gasp with every kiss and keeps her eyes pressed shut. She had a crush on him once but buried her emotions when she sensed no form of affection from him. Now, trapped underneath his cold body, she felt desires for him, which she  
once thought dead, begin to grow within her. Despite her feelings within her chest for him, she still never thought of her first time with a man to be like this. She wanted to scream and push him away, but her body gave up on her and all she could  
do was lay beneath him as his hands released her wrists and wandered over her curves. She felt her hand clench the sheets and her cheeks turn red when his hand moved to cup her breast. A shiver surged through her body when she felt his manhood press  
against her; separated only by a thin layer of cloth.

Finally, he could no longer resist; he needed her and the longer he waited, the more he felt he might lose control. Undoing his pants, his rock-hard erection sprung free and he pressed it against her secret area. Gently, he pushed his erection into her;  
holding on to her hips to keep her from struggling against it. She was tight and hot against his cold, hard phallus. Clenching his teeth and stifling a moan, he took hold of her chin and turned her to face him; her blushed cheeks and glazed eyes gave  
her a succubus beauty. Gently and passionately, he pressed his lips against hers as he gently pushed in and out of her. Her soft lips against his, her lush curves that his hands explored, her firm breasts pressed against his chest, her tight walls  
against his cock, it all fit perfectly.

Icy had prepared herself to feel pain, as she was told she would all her life, but there was no pain at all. She felt his cold cock press into her and it did surprise her, but the pain was not a sensation she felt; if anything she felt pleasure as her  
body adjusted to his member. Before she knew it, he had her in a smooth and steady rhythm; passionate kisses muffling her moans of pleasure and her arms wrapped around his shoulders reduced the space between them to nothing.

"I promised you, I would not hurt you." He whispered in a husky voice between kisses, enjoying every minute of thrusting into the young woman beneath him. She was too high from sexual ecstasy to reply; she ran her hands through his hair and pulled him  
into another kiss as if going without it would cause her to suffocate. She bit his lower lip as something deep within her began to awake. Tremors of bliss ricochet through her and her breath caught and her back arched in climax; her tight the pinkness  
milking his cock. Following her, his thrusts becoming less controlled and faster and, before long, hetoo found his release deep within her; his weight falling against her trembling body for a moment before tenderly kissed her neck.

For a long moment, the events of the day seemed like a bad dream as pleasure ran through her, but the moment it wore off, she remembered why she was here beneath him; this brought tears to her eyes. Was this the reason he kept her? How much had she cost?  
Did he even feel any true emotions to her or was this simply a way for him to fully feel alive in this undead world. With the pleasure and desire gone, she felt dirty and used; there had not been a single moment of physical pain, but her heart felt  
cracked. Secretly, she cursed herself for allowing herself to feel anything for this man who had only ever used her to his personal gain. Tightly she shut her eyes, wishing to be anywhere in existence then here. Gently pulling away from her, he noticed  
how still she was and how a small pearl ran from the corner of her eye. Baffled, he kissed it away; surely, he was certain, he had not hurt her nor had he stilled a drop of her blood. Why was she crying? Setting aside his questions, he gently picked  
her up and tucked her in under the rich-blue satin sheets.

Soon, the young ice witch was fast asleep. Carefully, he lay down beside her; he had no need for sleep, if anything, he could go for another round with this beautiful woman beside him. Yet, something within him told her to let her rest. Quietly, he lay  
beside her and watched her sleep; observing her chest gently rising and falling with every breath. Lying there, the day's events ran through his mind, trying to figure out why she had shed tears; perhaps she had been injured in her struggle against  
the other undead and their romp hand made it worse? Perhaps he had hurt her, in some way, and felt betrayed? Lastly, and this thought seemed most possible, she remembered that he had bought her and now felt cheap. This was not something he aimed for  
and carefully, he leaned closer and kissed her jawline. He was sure he did not love her, but he had hoped to remain a gentleman towards her. Just then, another thought crossed his mind; could it be that, which brought her to tears, that she had given  
herself up to a man without any emotional attachment to her. Annoyed, he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes in frustration; he had bought a living being to feel alive and sex was just the most pleasurable way to feel alive, there was never any  
plans of romantic intentions. Opening his eyes for another look at her, he made up his mind to teach this witch her position in this world.

XXXXX

Waking with a jolt, Bloom groaned in frustration. It was three in the morning on a Saturday and she had just gotten through an entire week of tough exams; why, the hell, was she wide-awake at this hour. Begrudgingly, she got up and quietly, trying not  
to wake Kiko, made herself a cup of tea with the small camping cooker her parents had given her, hoping it would calm her enough to fall asleep for a few more hours. Just as she settled down at her desk, she heard a faint knocking on her dorm room  
door. At first, she thought she had imagined it since no one would be awake at this ungodly hour, but when the knocking returned, she jumped from her chair and quickly opened it, surprised to see Ms. Faragonda. "Ms. Faragonda-"

"I apologize, Bloom, I know it is early, but I have some news that might concern you. Can I come in?" Bloom only nodded and allowed the elderly headmistress entrance, pouring her a cup of tea from the small camping cooker. Settling down beside her, she  
looked at her mentor with worry.

"Ms. Faragonda, whatever it is that worries you, you can tell me." Said Bloom with a faint smile, hoping to reassure her mentor that she could take the news.

"Bloom, I know it has only been a year since…since you defeated Valtor and the Trix girls were sent back to therapy, but I fear that I bring you bad news on the latter part."

"If you are telling me about their parole, you don't have to worry. I heard of it and know they are being kept under twenty-four-hour surveillance and that they still wear their magic suppressing headgear. I am not worried about them; in their current  
state, they are practically harmless…if anything, I hope they make a recovery and can be reintegrated into society."

"I appreciate your optimism, but there has been a problem. Bloom, I fear they have slipped their surveillance. They are missing and the guards have no idea where they might be."

XXXXXXXXXX

Option A: Follow Bloom and the missing Tix investigation.

Option B: Follow Valtor and Icy


	6. Chapter 4b

OYou have selected Option B: Follow Icy and Valtor

XXXXX

The first thing that registered in Icy's mind was that her body felt sore and naked. Out of shock, her eyes shot open and she sat upright in bed; for a long moment, she could not remember where she was or what had happened to her. As her heart slowed  
and her mind cleared of sleep, she remembered yesterday events; slightly frightened, her eyes scanned the room, hoping to find herself alone. Luckily, she could not spot Valtor anywhere, however, she knew he would be back; he left his jacket behind.  
Quickly, she rushed out of bed and opened the closet for something to wear, finding a simple, sleeveless, blue dress to throw over herself. She sighed with relief as she felt the soft cotton of the dress brush against her bare body. She felt like  
putting on a bra and panties, but could not find any in her room. Just to her luck, the moment her nudity was covered, there came a knock on the door. She spun around with a jolt as it opened and Valtor stepped into the room, offering her a gentle  
smile when his eyes fell on her. "Hello, my dear, did you rest well?"

Icy found it difficult to reply; yesterday's events were too fresh in her mind and she worried over what he had planned for her today. "You are awfully quiet, but that is to be expected. I bet you finally realized your situation. Don't worry, I can notstate  
this enough, but I do not plan on hurting you like the other undead. I bet you are hungry, I have made you a simple soup; I am unsure what the merchant used to capture you with and fear anything more than broth would make you ill. Care to join me  
downstairs in the dining room or do you wish to dine in your room for now?"

For a long moment, she did not reply, evaluating her decisions; if she left the room, she might get lost in this strange place. On the other hand, if she stayed, she would, essentially, corner herself in this room. "I wish to dine in the dining room,"  
she quietly uttered; this way, if she had to, she could run. Internally she hated herself for her fright, but being in Valtor's presence, made her feel weak at the knees. His eyes dug into her and his confidence send chillsthrough her body.  
"I need to get out of this room."

"Your wish is my command." He chimed and gave her a slight bow before stepping aside and offering his arm for her to take. She declined the offer and simply walked next to him, feeling his eyes on her the entire way down to the first floor and into the  
dimly light dining room. The dining room was colored in a grey-blue damask wallpaper, with dark wood chairs and table, all adorned with candle operas. On the far end, a simple bowl of steaming soup sat waiting for her, but no plate for him. As he  
seated her, she looked at him questioningly; a hint of worry growing within her.

"Why aren't you having anything?"

"The dead don't have to, remember?" he replied and took a seat across from her, never taking his eyes from her. Hesitantly, she took the spoon, suspicion growing within her; he had been alone when making this and her trust for him was at an all-time low.  
Carefully, she ate a spoon of the broth, anticipating bitterness or anything that might be evidence of poison, but there was nothing. In fact, the simple broth was pleasant. Its warmth spread throughout her body and calming her nerves. It almost allowed  
her to forget the situation she was in. Finishing her soup, she quickly wiped her lips and moved to put her dish away, but Valtor moved faster and gently took the bowl from her. "I'll take care of that for you." He still did not fully trust her in  
the presence of sharp objects.

Icy quietly thanked him and waited until he left the room before making her dash back to her room; all the while she ate she could sense his intentions for her. Despite having seen her way to her room twice, she managed to get lost within the dark and  
narrow hallways; she knew she was on the third floor, but could not remember, in her panic, if her room was on the left or right wing. Realizing Valtor would notice her absence soon, she ran down the left wing; soon, she was lost.

Running down one twisting hallway after another, Icy became more and more frustrated. She attempted to enter one of the other rooms, but all the doors remained locked. Gradually, she slowed her pace, keeping a watchful eye on her and trying any door she  
came across. Coming across a large, ceiling to floor window, Icy stopped for a moment to look at the world outside the mansion. The world outside appeared grey, as it would when a storm was approaching, but none ever came. A cold chill ran down her  
arms at the sight of the dead world outside the window. Rubbing her arms, she turned away and bumped right into Valtor's chest; in shock, she jumped back, pressing her back against the cold windowpane. Looking up at him, she could see anger and disappointment  
in his eyes.

"Where do you think, you were going?" he asked in a low voice.

"I got curious…." Her voice cuts off when he ran a hand against her cheek and brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"Curious." He repeated and his hand running along her jaw, down the side of her neck, and coming to rest just above her breasts; all the while, he kept his eyes on her's and he could see her fear and anticipation within them. In response, Icy pressed  
herself more against the window, but it only served to trap her more.

"I wonder what else you are curious about." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her neck while his hands more to the straps keeping the dress on her body. "I enjoy your choice of dress." He whispered and hooked his fingers under the straps, easily snapping  
them and letting the dress crumple to the floor.

Icy gasped at the sudden cool burst of air hitting her bare body. She wanted to shout and fight him, but her throat felt dry and her limbs refused to work. Every kiss from his lips against her skin send jolts through her body and set her heart aflame.  
With her eyes clenched shut, she desperately fought the urge to wrap her arms around him.

Valtor could barely contain his lust for her, her pulse teasingly hidden under a soft, warm layer of skin. Mindlessly, he allowed his hands to roam over her body, eventually settling on her hips and pulling them closer to his. For a moment, he pulled  
away to kiss her lips and found her eyes shut tight; for some reason, this frustrated him. Angered, his grip on her hips tightened and with a swift motion, he spins her around; now he would not need to look at her tightly closed eyes. He returned  
his lips to her neck and his roaming hand moved to the curvature of her ass.

Trying desperately to control her breathing, Icy let him turn her around; relishing the cool sensation of the glass against her forehead. She could barely think as he touched every part of her exposed flesh. When he pressed his hips against her's, she  
felt his hard rod press against her, and it sends exciting chills up her spine. She knew this might be her last chance to fight, but refused, the shivers and chills too exciting to evade.

Unable to resist temptation any longer, he undoes his pants and pressed his iron hard cock against her soft opening. He hesitated only for a moment to kiss the corner of her jaw and whisper. "You are beautifully soft."

Icy gasped as he thrust deep into her; her hips bucking against his and her back pressed against his chest. For a moment, she felt a stinging pain, but it quickly melted away to a searing hot pleasure deep within her. His hands moved from her hips to  
her wrist, pressing them against the glass and entwining their fingers as he thrusts faster into her. Pressed against the glass, she feared one of the other undead might spot them and she tried to push herself from the glass; pressing herself harder  
against his chest.

The sensation of her hot tight walls against his cock drove him wild and he cursed himself for having ignored her in life. Quickly desiring her soft lips, he let out a light growl as he pulled away from her and spun her to face him once again, passionately  
pressing their lips together. This time, Icy gave into her desires and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands guiding her legs into wrapping around his waist; again, Icy let him do wither as he pleased.

"Say you want this." He demanded in a husky voice, pressing the tip of his cock teasingly against her pinkness.

"I….I want…this." She managed to gasp out and pulled him into another kiss. Without another hesitation, he thrust into her, his hands keeping a strong grip on her hips. His lips returned to the crook of her neck and her gasps and moans of pleasure sung  
in his ears.

Icy nails dug into his jacket and her toes curled as a roaring climax burned through her body and shortly after Valtor found his release deep within her. For a long moment, they were still and Icy felt grateful that he held her close; she knew her legs  
were too weak to carry her. Once his mind cleared from the explosion of ecstasy, Valtor inwardly cursed himself for allowing his desire for life to cloud his mind. Sex was not the reason he had bought her it was simply an afterthought. Furthermore,  
he had been kind to her, something he told himself previously he would not; yet, he found it difficult to remain angry with her. Pulling away from her, their eyes met and he gently kissed her again; holding her nude body close to his and feeling her  
trembling with pleasure and exhaustion.

Biting his tongue, he scooped her into his arms like a bride and carried her back to her room. "Your room is on the right." He whispered to her as she let her head rest against his chest. Icy was half asleep by the time they reached her room. Gently,  
he laid her on the bed smiling to himself at how the deep blue of the satin sheets fit her pale and rosy body. Quickly, he undressed and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her exhausted body close to his. To his surprise,  
Icy ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He did not object, but held her tighter, allowing his frustration against himself to melt away for a while as moved to lie on top of her, positioning his body between her  
thighs; his lust for her return.

"I wish to take you." He said in a husky voice and pressed himself against her trembling womanhood.

"Huh?" Icy stared back at him in surprise; her body trembled and her mind still spun from their previous romp. She opened her mouth to object, but she could not find her voice as his body pressed against her's. Gently, he ran his thumb over her lips before  
entangling them in her long flowing hair.

"Your life is very addictive to those who have none." He whispered and entered her. With a gasp, her back arched and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; her nails embedding themselves into his back. Valtor clenched his teeth at the pain her nails  
inflicted; the stinging sensation was more than welcomed. He held her in place, with one hand caught in her hair and the other with a firm grip on her waist, as his thrust became faster and more forceful.

With every thrust, her sore muscles screamed for rest and her nails dug deeper into his flesh; her cries of pain and pleasure echoing through the room and tears stung her eyes. She prayed this endeavor would not last too long.

Gradually, his thrust became more irregular and his grip on her tightened. "I'll have you whenever I wish." He whispered into her ear before biting her shoulder and drawing a small amount of blood. Icy cried out in pain, but her cry fell on deaf ears.

His grip tightened to the point where his nails dug into her flesh and his fingers pulled out strands of her hair. He stiffened, trembled, then became skill; resting his head against her breast, listening to her racing heart.

Despite having him laid on top of her, she felt lonely and cold; earlier she felt pleasure and bliss, but now she felt violated. His words stung and she knew there was little she could do about it; her body was his for the taking. The moment she pushed  
himself up from her, she released him and wrapped her arms around herself, seeking any form of comfort. As if reading her mind, Valtor grabbed hold of the bed sheets and wrapped her in them with a small smile on his lips. He knew she had found her  
place in this mansion.

Thoughwarmly covered, rest was far from her and his desire to feel her life remained unsatisfied.

XXXXX

Option A: Pleasure

Option B: Pain


	7. Chapter 5a

You have selected Option A: Pleasure

XXXXX

At some point during their continuous intercourse, Icy lost consciousness from exhaustion. If time existed in this world, she had no doubt that they were busy all night; she never thought anyone could be this sexually charged. At this point, she welcomed unconsciousness; she did not care what he did with her body, her mind would rest for now.

Valtor, on the other hand, became annoyed when his new toy shut down; though he was not in any need for sex, the feeling of being this intimate with someone living was addictive to his life-starved body. Part of him envied her exhaustion and he rolled off her, only to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. Perhaps, holding her this close and with the void only a memory in his mind, he could pretend to rest. He closed his eyes, and listened to her rhythmic and deep breathing; however, this did not diminish his, still cindering, anger towards her. Part of him felt satisfied that he managed to exhaust her, yet this felt like it fell short of any true punishment; yet again, she was the only living thing within yards of his reach. If he should kill her during his fit of rage, the void would have free reign within him. With a sigh, he grabbed hold of her should and turned her body to face him; contemplating his decision on her fate. With her body facing him, he allowed his eyes to, once again, wonder over her body; doing so, he had to admit her beauty. Her white hair fell in wild tangles over her face and the bed, lightly veiling her face; which, in her sleep, softened her features, softened the blush over her cheeks, and let her pink lips part slightly. From there, his eyes moved to her slender neck and soft shoulders. Further down, his eyes observed her perfect tear-drop shaped breasts that properly fell according to her position and the perfect pink nipples completed the image. From there, her body flowed in smooth curves that lead to soft hips that begged to be held by firm hands. Those hips connected to lustrous thighs that hid her most private from his sight the way they fell when he turned her. Lying beside him like this, he could not help but compare her to a sleeping angel. How could he bring himself to harm such a beautiful creature in a world where such beauty was hard to acquire? In life, he never gave himself the time to observe beauty for the pure reason of pleasure; now, he wondered why.

Still, he wanted vengeance for his betrayal. This was when he got the idea that he would let her choose her fate in his house, giving her the simple choice of pleasure or pain; either one would please him. Satisfied, he allowed his mind to rest and simply take in the view of the naked body beside him.

XXXXX

After a while, Icy awoke from her rest feeling soar and is barely able to move; still, she forced her eyes open and to focus. Once her eyes focused on the naked man in front of her, she froze and could not help but blush in anger and embarrassment. She knew she could not harm him, but this did not mean that she had to let him view her in her birthday suit. Unable to stay in bed with the man who used her body, she forced her muscles to obey her brain and, with great effort, she managed to get up off the bed; her thighs shaking and knees wobbling. Still feeling his seed dripping down her inner thigh, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower; deciding to turn up the heat to wash from his mark. This is what Valtor was waiting for. Casually flinging the covers from his body, he makes his way into the bathroom and sneaks up behind Icy; grateful of her decision to bath in warm water that steamed up the surrounding. For a moment he stood behind her, watching as the water ran over her curves and made her hair clinging to her body like vines. Truly, a pleasing sight.

Quietly, he moves closer to him and wraps his arms around her; catching her off guard. She struggles in his arms until he moves one of his hands around her slender neck; at which point she freezes in fear. "Now, my dear, we would not dare to do anything rash. Would we?" his other hand moves down to her hip, daring to move closer to her hidden channel.

"What do you want? I am just here to get clean!" she attempted to sound brave and intimidating, but the slight shutter of her voice gave off her inner fear. This fueled the smile on his lips.

"Why, I am just here to share the warmth with a little beauty; while contemplating how you should be punished for your betrayal and your attempt to run from my sight."

"Punishment?"

"Don't worry, I am no monster. I give you a choice between two punishments. Pleasure or pain?"

Icy stays still, wondering what he meant. Sure, she and her sisters have left him to fight the Winx on his own, but they had enough of his commands and the constant loosing; they knew which way the battle was going and another loose would have been too much for the three to bare. As for her attempts to run from him, wouldn't he do the same when confronted with an undead creature in a world full of the undead that would tear her to shreds if they could? Yet, if he desires to punish her, there is little she could do since she cannot hurt him; however, she knows he would do anything but kill her.

Slowly Valtor's smile faded as she takes her time to deliberate on her choices; he wondered how dim one could be. He is giving her the choice between a lifetime of pleasure and a lifetime of pain. Slowly, he tightened his grip on her throat and his other hand moved to press the soar bud between her legs; again, he smiled as he felt her knees shutter in response.

This sparked fear to grow within Icy as she realized the situation she was in; to choose between giving up her body to him to torture or have sex whenever he pleased. Neither was an option she preferred, but the sensation of Valtor's nails beginning to dig into her neck eased her decision making.

"Pleasure! I choose pleasure." She cried as her eyes began to fill with tears. Pleased with her decision, Valtor released her neck and moved his hand down to cup one of her breasts and pulling her closer to her back pressed against his chest. Icy squirmed when she felt him press closer and her face blushed as his grip on her breast tighten and his rock-hard cock press against her ass. It was difficult for her to stifle a moan as his hand moved further into her parted thighs. Despite her sore muscles and exhausted nerves, she could not help but tremble as he touched her as he pleased. Despite her decision, she pressed her thighs together to limit his movements; simply because she chose pleasure over pain, did not mean she would give up without a little struggle.

Though he knew he should be angry, he chuckled at the women in his arms. Even when the battle is lost, she kept resisting him. He wondered if it was this that bothered him when she succumbed to exhaustion during their last romp; that the little spitfire she was gave-up and let him have his way. With a smile, he released her for a brief moment, only to grab her wrists and pinning her against the shower wall; allowing his eyes to roam over this wet beauty as he pleased. Soaked and with her hair clinging to her skin, she reminded him of a nymph. His body desired her, needed her, and despite her squirming, he trailed a line of kisses from her jaw down her neck and stopping between her breasts; her rampant heartbeat and wild breathing pleased him.

This was not love, he felt little for her interests or desires; this was searing hot lust. Her skin tasted of damp rose petals and made him desire more. His hands released her wrists and moved down to take hold of her hips; pressing his own against her's, finding it difficult to keep himself from her. Icy, in response, attempted to push Valtor away from her, but to no avail. "Valtor stop, please. I hurt." She bit her own cheek for realizing that she just begged for mercy.

"You hurt?" He pulls himself an arm's length apart from her to inspect her; to his surprise, he saw no obvious injuries. "I don't see anything wrong with you."

Icy, having never seen him fully naked shuts her eyes in embarrassment. "I am sore from earlier. My entire body aches from head to toe." At this, Valtor could not help but smile at the blushing women before him.

"Is that so? Well, that does dampen the punishment you chose. If you are in such pain, you should have chosen the other option. I could have given enough pain to forget how sore you are." He then moves closer to her again; admiring how embarrassed she was from seeing his nude body. A smile formed on his lips as a thought crossed his mind and, gently, he took her hands and began to guide them.

"You have never seen a naked man before, have you?" he took her silence as confirmation and started by kissing the back of her hands. "We can start slow," he kept hold of her wrists and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Now, don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He moved her hands down a little to his chest.

"This faint bump below the shoulder is part of the collarbone, underneath which is the pectoral."

He spread her fingers and gently pressed her hands in place. Icy, with her eyes tightly closed shut, could imagine him in her from when she had previously seen him and her cheeks turned a bright red. He smiled and moved her hands a little lower; stiffening his grip when she attempts to pull her hands away.

"This is the area between abs and pectorals."

He moves her hands further down.

"These are the abdominal muscles." He smiles widened as her, already blushed, cheeks turn an even deeper shade of scarlet.

He moved her hands down further and bent forward a little to whisper to her.

"This is the groin." It took a lot to keep himself from chuckling at her embarrassed trembling. He could tell she wanted nothing more than to run from his grasp. With the smile still on his lips, he bent a little lower and kissed the crook of her neck.

He then moved her hands further down.

Before he could explain what the hard rod her hands touched was, she broke free from his grip and dashed from the shower. He could not help but laugh as she ran from the room without anything to cover herself. Casually, he shut off the shower and turned on the bathtub, knowing she would be cold, and followed her.

In her panic, Icy ran from the bedroom and down the hallway. Not knowing where to go, she ran down the stairs until she hit the ground floor. Just ten steps left when she overshot a step and tumbled down. Hitting the floor, she realized she had injured her ankle. Before she could react or find a place to hide, Valtor reached the bottom step and smile down at her. As he expected, she shut her eyes and attempted to cover herself; however, this did not phase him and, with one swift motion, he kneeled down to her eye level. "You poor thing. After everything we have gone through, you could not stay in the shower with me?" he gently took hold of her ankle and pressed it a little; as he expected, she winced. "And you have hurt yourself along the way. You don't want pain, you don't want pleasure, what am I to do with you?"

Still smiling, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back up the stairs and to the bathroom, where he placed her in the bathtub that was now filled with warm water. Icy gasped when her chilled body dipped into the water. As soon as her body was submerged, Valtor took hold of her ankle again to examine the injury. Almost instantly, Icy tore her ankle free from his grip; being polite did not work and neither did running away, so the next thing she attempted was the cold shoulder. "I don't need your help." She snapped and scowled at him. "I am not your pet, I am not you mail-order bride, and I am definitely not a tory for you to play with when you get lonely!" Sadly, she did not get the reaction she hoped for.

"Is that so?" he smiled and leaned closer to her; Icy attempted to sink deeper into the tub, but there was only so far she could go. With her back against the wall, she attempted to push him further away, but that was as effective as pushing a statue. Despite her previous escapade, his desire for her did not diminish and he took hold of her jaw and moved her to face him for a kiss. He could feel her heartbeat begin to quicken as their kiss deepened. He released her jaw and let his hand travel below the surface of the water to feel her soft thigh while his other arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her from pulling away.

Taking her chance, Icy shut her eyes and pushed him to the side; she knew she could not hurt him nor could she escape him forever, but she, at the very least, hoped he got the message she wanted to be left alone. Her eyes shot open when, through the splashing of his body hitting the water, there came a sickening crack. Blinking the water from her eyes, she saw that, though most successful in pushing him into the water, that his neck at hit the rim of the tub and was not bent in an unnatural way. She knew his injury could not kill him, but her body froze nonetheless. She remained frozen, even when Valtor began to prop himself up and his head and neck began to rearrange themselves as if helped by invisible hands; his playful expression replaced by angered annoyance. They both knew that, had he been alive, he would be dead now. Before she could move, Valtor grabbed hold of her neck and pinned her to the spot; his neck cracking as he does.

"I told you, I won't hurt you. Why are you so adamant about fighting me?" his voice dropped, and his grip tightened. He moved to her eye level but softened his grip when he saw the fear in her eyes. It was clear to him, that she had not meant to hurt him. Kneeling in the tub, he released her neck and pulled her onto his lap. She remained frozen in shock.

Gently, he kissed her and wrap his arms around her; despite the warmth of the bathwater, he could feel her shiver. "I am undead, there is little you can do to hurt me. I haven't felt an ounce of pain since arriving in Limbo."

"I…could have killed you."

"No, you could not have killed me; didn't you hear what I just said? I am undead and, therefore, impervious to bodily harm. It is mental health that should be of concern. However, if you are within reach, that should not be of any concern either."

"You mean the void?" her voice still trembled

"Yes, the void. Do you remember what I told you about it?"

"That everyone in Limbo suffers from it. It prevents everyone from feeling any physical sensation and that it drives them mad because their minds can't understand why they can't feel anything."

"However…"

"However, the effects of the void can be combated when something living is nearby. Did you feel pain?"

"Only a dull sensation when my neck hit the rim." He felt her winch at that answer. Gently, his hands slipped to her hips and he began to kiss her; hoping to take her mind off the nearly fatal incident. Icy moved her hands to his neck; she had to reassure herself that his neck was properly healed. With closed eyes, her fingers started at the corner of his jaw and moved down the back of his neck until she reached his shoulders. "If anyone is going to be worried, I should be the one. You twisted your ankle falling down the stairs." He whispered to her and pulled her closer to his form. His desire returned to him; he kissed her collarbone and took in the scent of her damp skin. He knew she was blushing again.

"What are you doing?"

"I am enjoying my time with you." He kept her in place as kissed his way back up her neck trying to keep himself from ravaging her body.

"Why are you kissing me?" She could feel his cock pressing against her and it made her insides tremble; despite her sore legs and burning ankle, part of her desperately desired him. She could not tell why, but her hips bucked against him and her cheeks blushed a bright red. Her breathing hiked in her chest when he gently bit her neck. She wanted to hate him; she had all right to hate him, but he managed to hit the buttons that made her knees shake and will to fight melt. Taking the notion, he gently pressed his cock against her shivering opening.

"Why shouldn't I kiss you?" Icy could barely think about his reply as she wrapped arms around his shoulders and leaned her head against his chest in anticipation. As if reading her mind, he lowered her onto him and steadily pushed into her as her hips bucked from pleasure and pain. He smiled when he heard her gasp and tighten her grip on his shoulders. When her hips stopped bucking, he gently and slowly moves her up and down on his cock. No longer being able to resist, he pushed her head from his chest and pressed his lips against her's; barely muffling the moans of pleasure from the young women. Slowly, he fastened the pace of each thrust; keeping a tight grip on her hip. The water around them began to splash over the rim of the tub as their passion drove them.

He desired to hear her gasps and moans and forced himself from her lips and kissed a trail down her neck to her shoulder, where inflicts several small bite marks while listening to her voice echoing off the tiled walls. Icy, could feel herself burn from the inside out as he thrust in and out of her. The water felt boiling hot and each kiss or bite send tingles through her body; her heat felt as though it were wrapped in burning embers. She knew he was dead and that magic did not exist in this world, yet she knew his inner flame still burned bright deep within him.

The closer they came to the edge of ecstasy, the more frantic his movements became and the more the water splashed around them. Valtor clenched his teeth to keep himself from biting into her soft skin as her walls tightly gripped his cock and her back arched when she reached a burning climax. With a few more thrust, he found his own release deep within her and he stifled a hiss when Icy dug her nails into his shoulders when he thrust deep into her and filled her with his seed.

Holding her close, he felt her frantic heartbeat against his chest; he kissed her, a little envious of her heartbeat, but nothing could ruin their moment of stillness. After a moment of heavy breathing, Icy pushes herself from his chest and looked him in the eyes. "You are not going to fuck me to exhaustion again, are you?"

"Unless you want me to, I won't. Your unconscious form is a lovely sight, but I prefer to hear you argue and struggle against my advances. However, I will make you tremble whenever I desire it. You will, at some point, beg for me and when you do, I will take you in any and every way I see fit."

Icy shuttered at his promise and the potential meaning of any and every way he sees fit.

XXXXX

Option A: follow Icy and Valtor with their sexcapades

Option B: Follow Bloom with the investigation

 **Author's note: I am so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I recently broke up with my long-term boyfriend and it dampened the whole** _ **sexy-mood**_ **. To top this, I was stuck with a horrible writers block and could not find a way to make the sex sound good; I hope this extra-long chapter makes up for that. I tried to make Icy more of a struggler and Valtor undead. I hope the broken neck was not too much of a turn-off**


End file.
